Sailor Moon N
by Gundum M
Summary: Naru is recuit to fight as Sailor Moon in another diminson


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any Sailor Moon character. I am not making any profit off them.  
  
Author's note: Please review. But no bad ones or flames.   
  
Sailor Moon N  
By Mike Brown  
  
Prologue: Naru had just been attack by monsters again. She had just climb into bed fully cloth. She notice she was sinking deeper into bed. As Naru look down at the portal which was swallowing her up she had only one thought. "This just isn't my day."  
  
Chapter One:   
  
Naru land on her but hard letting out an "Oof!"  
  
"Your the thing that can save our world?" Ask a voice in doubt. Naru look around and saw that the world she was in was dark and grim. She saw a boy holding what look like a mock up of a cell.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I ask for the wishing ball to bring what was most need to save our universe. Frankly I'm not sure why your here. Maybe it glitch. It's only experimental you know. I stole it from Beryl."  
  
"????" ask Naru. The boy shake his head.   
  
Jedite appeared. "You pay for stealing her majesty property you punk!" He launches a energy blast at the kid. But Naru pushes him out of the way. Both run away.  
  
"Hmph. They think they can get away." Jedite snorts. He disappears.  
  
The boy and Naru were still running from Jedite who was toying with them. Naru grab a loose brick and threw it behind her whacking Jedite in the shoulder. Jedite cried out in pain. "That girl threatens to whack one of beryl's generals! She will pay!" Jedite thought to him self. He disappears in an angry cloud of energy. He reforms over them and is about to blast them when a staff from what looks like an old women whacks him over his head with a staff. As Jedite loss conscious his thought was the same as Naru's on entering this universe. "This just isn't my day."   
  
"How many wishes does this give?" Ask Naru holding the wishing ball.   
  
"It depends." Answered the kid.  
  
"Do you mind me making a few wishes?" ask Naru.   
  
"No go ahead." Naru held up the ball. "I wish for a way back home." A simple crystal on a chain appeared. "Now, I wish I know what I need to do to help this universe.."   
  
"That's not necessarily." The women in the cloak appeared. "My name is Trisha Mao. I use to be the Sailor Pluto of this dimension. After the darkness descend I couldn't transform. But I do have some of my old abilities. We need a new hero. You were chosen to assume the tittle of Sailor Moon in this universe." Naru's eyes widen. Here is the locket which will allowed you to transform." Naru took the locket. "Hold it up and yell Moon Prism Power, make-up to transform." Trisha left.   
  
"You're going to help us?" Ask the boy.  
  
"Yes." Naru answered. She held up the wishing ball. "I wish when I go back home I'm the same age I'm now with no major differences."  
  
"Now, lets try this out, Moon Prism Power, Make-up!" Yelled Naru. Naru transform just like sailor moon. Naru appeared in sailor moons out fit. She doesn't have the meat ball hair style or jewels. Her hair is still held up by the ribbon.  
  
"Monster run." A monster was draining energy from people.   
  
The monster was throwing Jewellery which was attaching itself to people it hit. "I'm Morga. Have some of my wonderful jewellery. It drain your energy and make you a slave to the nega verse."  
  
"Stop right there Ugly. I'm Sailor Moon, the champion of justice, and on the behalf of the moon I'll triumph over evil. And that means you creep." Naru said doing the pose. "I always want to do that." Naru said.   
  
"Do you really think you can stop me little girl." Said the monster. "You should be more interested in things like pearl necklaces." The monster said throwing a pearl necklace at Naru. Naru was froze for a second but then remember Sailor Moons first attack. "Moon Tiara Action!" Naru said throwing the tiara which turn into a gold light discus. The discus cut through the pearl necklace sending pearls every where. The discus continued and cut down Morga. "Moon Dust!" Naru said in satisfaction to her self. Struck by a sudden urge Naru takes the locket off her uniform and held it up to face the moon. "Moon Prism Power!" The locket shoots out purplish red light for a few seconds. The moon then shoots out it's own rays of light. Where the light strikes the earth it is restored.  
  
In the nega verse: Queen Beryl sat up straight. "What she sealed us back in! Oh, Well I can still release the negaverse. Then this Sailor Moon will pay." Queen Beryl start laughing maniacally.   
  
"Is it over?" ask Naru who was back to normal.  
  
"No." Answer Sailor Pluto. "She will try to invade us again. You must find and awaken the princess and the other scouts." All of the sudden black lighting played along the jewel on Naru's wrist. The jewel then disappeared.  
  
"Where it go?" Ask Naru slightly panicking.  
  
"Beryl took it. Do not worry. You will return home." With that Sailor Pluto return home.  
  



End file.
